


Breaking The Sun

by Waywarddreamer (Wayward_Dreamer)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Mutual Pining, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Neville says a stupid thing, Pansy needs a break, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Dreamer/pseuds/Waywarddreamer
Summary: Pansy Parkinson has led a pretty quiet life since her Hogwarts days keeping away from witches and wizards alike. When Luna persuades her to go out she reunites with someone once considered an enemy. Is her luck about to change or is it a little too late?





	Breaking The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sing-Me-A-Rare Volume 3. Much love to emotionalsupporthufflepuff and Corvids_5 who were amazing Beta and Alphas. I couldn't have done this without you lovelies.  
> Song Prompt- Need The Sun To Break by James Bay  
> Latin Translation- Arcana amoris, secrets of love
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/48084324473/in/dateposted-public/)

Five years since the Battle of Hogwarts and Pansy continued to deal with the repercussions. Branded as the girl who tried to give up Potter. If only people understood her reason. She assumed everyone would drop it eventually. However, walking into the Ministry again greeted with sneers and whispers she knew it was a fruitless endeavor. The former Slytherin rolled her eyes moving past them and onto the lift heading to the ninth floor. The lift swerved and turned finally landing at her destination. The golden gate magically swung open as she stepped out, her black heels tapping on to the tiled flooring. Announcing her arrival to no one in particular.

The Department of Mysteries was a quiet place. All the Unspeakables worked behind closed doors. Lucky for her she only worked with one witch in the locked room. Walking up to a blue ornate door she taking out her wand she tapped the door twice, “ _Arcana Amoris_ ” she commanded. With a loud creak the door opened. Pansy made her way to the center desk as she heard the doors shut behind her. Her co-worker popped up from behind pink smoke smiling brightly with pale blonde hair and silver eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Hello, Pansy.” Luna chimed brightly.

Luna wouldn't stop staring at her, “Can I help you Lovegood? Or is it Nott now?,” The pale blonde woman went to speak, “You know what I don’t fucking care.” Pansy replied with a hint of sarcasm sitting down in her black chair. 

“Actually, I've been a Nott for two years. You were there remember? I still don't feel like one. I feel like a Lovegood.” Luna turned staring dreamily into the potions in front of her desk. The odd excitement still in her airy voice.

“That's because you are,” Pansy drawled, “You have his last name but you're still you. Now what do you want? You're being weird.” she paused realizing who she was talking to, “Well more than usual.”

“Theodore and I have news. You must come to the Three Broomsticks. Tonight.” Pansy froze her head turning slowly to face the quirky girl. The last thing Pansy Parkinson wants to do is go out after work. Luna and Theo tried frequently to take her out. She assumed the former Ravenclaw tried out of appreciation. If it wasn’t for a moment of weakness or as Pansy says a moment of annoyance in their 8th year, the couple may have never happened. Whatever led Pansy to act that day, Luna was eternally grateful and declared herself Pansy’s best friend. 

“Luna..” gritting her teeth, “You know how I feel and how others feel towards me.”

“Oh, I’m quite aware. They all hate you. We don’t. It’s very important to us. I’ll write all your reports for a week. After our news you can leave.” she looked like a child eager for a yes. Normally she would just imply to come. Luna attempting to make a deal was out of place. She's never this desperate to make Pansy attend anything.

Pansy leaned back in her dragon leather chair, eyes squinting at the woman before her, “You drive a hard bargain Lovegood. I can’t stand paperwork. Make it two weeks, make sure they have my favorite elf wine, and I'll think about it.”

“Done.” Luna smiled throwing her arms around the dark-haired woman. Pansy scrunched her nose at the awkward exchange. Five years of random hugs from the Lady Nott and she's still not fond of them.

Later that evening Pansy paced back and forth in her London flat. Black boots clunking along the mahogany flooring. Unaware of what to expect or who would be there. She knew it wouldn't be just the three of them. The thought of being around Hogwarts alumni made her quell with anxiety. A room with people who hated her was not how she wanted her evening to go. The reminder of no paperwork for two weeks made her push through. She took several deep breaths glancing in the mirror one last time. Fixing her raven colored hair in loose curls around her face. Over the years she decided to grow it out, a feeble attempt to blend in. Adjusting her simple black dress, Pansy grabbed her winter robe and her wand. 

“This news better be worth it Lovegood.” she said apparating to The Three Broomsticks.

Pansy couldn't remember the last time she stepped foot in the establishment. Nothing changed. The stools, tables, and chairs all looked as worn down as they did before. She walked through the pub looking for the couple. The feeling of eyes watching her made her want to leave. Thankfully, It didn't take long to locate the crowd of old Hogwarts students from her class. At the back of the crowd she spotted the tall, lean figure of Theodore Nott and her unusual coworker. Most of the people in the group turned eyeing Pansy with disdain. It wasn't until she heard a slightly recognizable voice behind her, everyone relaxed. 

“Come on, guys. You don't have to look at her like that anymore. That was years ago and I'm sure she regrets it. Isn't that right Parkinson?” whoever this was stood close to her. She felt his warm breath against the nape of her neck. Her body went rigid when he gently rested a hand on her shoulder blade. She felt her cheeks reddened at the motion. 

“Uh.. y-yeah. Yes. Right.” She stammered out. As quick as her savior's hand touched her, it was gone. Luna walked up to her smiling and taking her by the hand.

“You too Neville.” Luna reached for the figure behind Pansy. Grabbing them both to the front of the group.

Neville? That's the wizard who saved her from the staring. He hated her. Not only for trying to turn over Potter but, for all the horrid things she did to him. Luna brought them to the table she and Theo were sitting at. The Nott heir looked quickly between the two nodding a hello.

“I know you just arrived but, you can leave after this. If you'd like to that is. We bought your elf wine. The one that tastes like chocolate and cherries.” Luna whispered in Pansy's ear before making her way over to Theo. Glaring at Theo, he smirked back at his former housemate. Bloody git. This was his doing, and she knew it. Announce their news at the beginning, offer a deal and buy Pansy’s favorite wine to keep her around. She snorted loudly. Jokes on them. She’s taking the sodding bottle home right after this. 

The former Slytherin couldn't help her curiosity over the old classmate. She knew he was an Auror and Theo is his partner. Other than that her knowledge on the Gryffindor was slim. Something about him called to her. Placing a finger on the reasoning was impossible. Pansy glanced over to her left looking at Neville. From the corner of her eyes she noticed he still wore those stupid cardigans. Figures. Cardigans aside, there was something different about him. He held himself more confident. Standing taller and was that a little scruff along his jawline? From the profile angle she was given the pudgy boy she knew from school definitely grew into someone worth looking at. 

“Theodore and I have big news. It’s quite a funny story. We were in the muggle world. Theo likes the fun knickers there. You can't find them here,” Nott‘s face reddened at the mention, “Oh and I was quite sick. There were muggles. A Lot of them. Apparating was not exactly a good idea.” Luna started off.

“For the love of Morgana! Please spare us details on Nott's choice of knickers for you and get to the bloody point Lovegood!” Pansy rolled her eyes. 

They maybe her only friends but she knows Luna's stories take anywhere from five minutes to five fucking hours. She refused to stand here in front of people who hate her listening to some crazy story that may or may not be true. Luna handed Pansy a small non moving image. It looked to her like spilled ink on parchment. Maybe an image of a creature. Scrunching her nose, Pansy stared at the image in her hands.

“What the hell is this? Ink?” She questioned annoyingly. Luna laughed.

“No, you bint. It's a baby. Luna's expecting.” Theo finally spoke up, a hint of pride to his tone. The crowd erupted congratulations at the expecting couple. Theo stood up making his way over to his giddy wife, “Pans, if you're done with stupid questions. Luna has something to ask you. Same for you Longbottom.” 

Neville came into full view of Pansy. She bit down on her bottom lip preventing her jaw from dropping. Someone worth looking at was the understatement of the century. Not sure when it happened but Neville Longbottom turned into a damn good looking wizard. She watched him as he clapped a hand over Theo's shoulder shaking his hand with the other. He made his way to Luna giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then he looked up at Pansy smiling at her. She could have sworn the world stopped. Like they saw each other for the first time. His green eyes locking with hers. Her heart thundered in her chest. Her body flushed, cheeks turning into a pinkish hue. True to his profile Neville was definitely leaner, she could tell he was muscular through the fitted cardigan he wore. The roundness in his face now gone. Replaced with a five o’clock shadow and a strong jawline.

“Pansy? Are you all right?” Luna's dreamy voice taking her from the thoughts on the man in front of her. Everyone was staring at the Parkinson heiress.

“Huh? uh, yeah. I’m fine.” she cleared her throat brushing her fingers along her black cloak.

“Will you be the godmother? We think you'd be quite good at it.” Luna said.

Pansy could fight it and say no. She knew it was pointless. Saying no in front of all these people wouldn't be a good idea. Besides these two have been there for her more times than anyone else, “Yes. I accept.”

“Really?” Luna smiled brightly at her. Pansy nodded as the mother to be threw her arms around the dark-haired beauty. Pansy awkwardly patted her on the back, “Neville already accepted. To be the godfather that is. Not the godmother” the pure-blood princess looked at him, “I'll leave you two alone. It's been quite a while for you both.” She smiled taking Theo's hand rushing to the crowd.

An awkward silence laid between the two. Neville shuffled his feet against the worn down wooden flooring, shifting in an awkward stance. He wasn't sure what to do or say in front of her. If his memory served him right she could go into fits over any and everything. 

“Hi,” he spoke running his fingers through his chestnut hair, “You know I always found your name odd.” 

“Excuse me?” Pansy turned glaring at him.

“I-I mean not a bad odd a good one. My gran told me that pansies were my mum's favorite. It's why she planted so many and funny that the girl who made..” he stopped speaking realizing the words falling him his mouth.

Pansy folded her arms over her chest. Glaring at him, her dark green eyes as cold as a winter's night. Or so he thought by the shiver running up his spine, “Oh no, Longbottom, do go on.” to her it didn't matter how striking he looked. If he would act this way, maybe she should leave. Then the strangest thing happened. He held out his hand.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up the past. Start fresh? We're not school children anymore. From what Luna has told me. You've changed a lot.” This was surprising. 

“Why are you being nice to me?” She asked eyeing his outstretched palm debating on whether to take it. 

“Because we can't move on from past actions if we stay focused on them. I forgave you years ago. Especially about Harry. Slytherins have that self-preservation trait. I’m sure that‘s all it was.” he said.

“Actually yeah, It was. Nobody seems to understand that. You're alright I suppose Longbottom.” She smiled, shaking his garden worked hands. His palm was warm in her hand. Her stomach tied in knots when he squeezed hers. What the hell is wrong with her?

“Are you planning on staying?” He asked raising his eyebrows and chewing his lip nervously. What she thought about saying and what she wanted to do were two separate things. Ever since Luna dragged her into this, she was hellbent on leaving. This handsome man was intriguing to her. For once, Pansy listened to her heart.

“Yes. I'm staying.” She pulled her cloak off and he held out his arm for her to take, “One drink and then I'm taking my bottle home.”

“One drink,” Neville agreed as he led her at the edge of the bar. Away from the group and peering eyes.

It wasn't one drink; it was four. Pansy spent hours sitting next to someone she considered an enemy. It was the best night she had in a long time. Neville made her forget about everyone staring at her. He learned she had a fondness for plants. They talked about favorite plants, plant books and gardening tips. Since Pansy couldn't speak of her work, Neville told her all about his. He retold stories of the cases he worked with Nott. Whenever Luna told her it was out of concern for her Slytherin husband. She listened to Neville’s version when Theo almost had his ear hexed off. In Luna‘s story they rushed him to St. Mungos. In Neville's, it was jinxed his ear wouldn't stop growing. Pansy laughed so hard at the image she almost fell off her stool. Neville was quick to catch her steadying his hand on her back holding her arm with the other. 

“Are you all right?” He chuckled. Her cheeks flushed from the alcohol flowing through her veins. Green eyes wide and attentive as she nodded a yes. Neville tossed back the remaining contents of his dragon breath stout “I think we should get you home.” She licked her lips and thanked the gods for the liquid courage she was ready to use.

“Neville Longbottom, I want to kiss you.” He shifted awkwardly in his stool trying to not meet her glossy eyed gaze.

“Pansy, that's not a good idea,” his jaw tensed as he stood up. “We should get you home.” 

She never felt more offended in her life. The pure-blood princess stumbled off her stool. Neville attempted to catch her but, she pushed him away. 

“No. Don't fucking touch me! I can walk perfectly fine!” She stood upright to prove her point, “Why don't you want to kiss me? You've been flirting all night with me!” 

“I was being friendly. This isn't the place to talk about it.” He said. Neville placed a handful of galleons on the bar top. Grabbing her cloak and her hand firmly they walked outside. Pansy shivered at the cold breeze ghosting her skin. She snatched the heavy cloak from his grasp. Tugging it around her tightly, “Pansy, I'm engaged.” 

Embarrassment and fury rose within her. All night she has been flirting with another witches man. The little playful touches on the knees, the arms, and the shoulders meant nothing.

“Fuck you, Longbottom.” He remained stoic. She stumbled pushing him again, “Fuck you. You could've said something before I made an arse of myself.”

“I… I don't like to talk about it. A few years back, Hannah and I made an agreement to marry if we weren't by this age. Her parents aren't Malfoy strict but they want her married at the age of 23. It’s an Abbott tradition, apparently. We're good enough friends. We could make a marriage work. She's away on Mediwitch missions. She'll be back around October and we should be married shortly after.” he confessed.

“What if you find someone? How is that fair?” She questioned. 

“Never really thought about it. Most women only wanted me because I was a hero. I’m sorry I didn't tell you. I did have fun tonight. I like you Pansy and if you want to. I want to be your friend.” he said. 

_I want you_ , she thought, _not because you're a war hero_.

Perhaps she was just as stupid for wanting to be in his life still. He made her feel alive. Selfishly she didn’t want to let him go. Not yet anyhow.

“Fine but, from now on. You tell me the truth first got it? Now if you’ll excuse me. I‘m leaving. Suppose I’ll see you a round Longbottom.“ With that she apparated away. Leaving him to his thoughts. 

For the first time since his agreement with Hannah, Neville regretted the decision. Nobody made him feel the way Pansy did in one night.

Ever since their fateful encounter Pansy went out more often. Reconciling with Neville a few days after her drunken attempt to kiss him. Things were awkward the first few times they went out. She told herself constantly this was a little infatuation nothing more. Eventually it would subside. Unfortunately for her that was five months ago, and it only became stronger. 

Since the first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, a memorial ball was held to honor those who laid down their lives for the greater good. The former Slytherin princess never attended. In fact, she has gone nowhere near the school since 8th year. Even then she only ventured where it was necessary. This time Neville persuaded her to go as his date, as friends of course. Just like some pathetic schoolgirl with a crush, she gave in with ease.

 

“ _Come on Pans. I don't enjoy going to these things. I maybe a war hero but, I bloody hate the attention_.” _Neville begged her_.

“ _Hmm I don't know, Longbottom what's in it for me?_ ” _she asked curiously._

“ _A fun time_ ,” _rolling her eyes_ , “ _Okay I'll buy you that wine you like and I'll let you pick the baby gift_.” _she squinted her eyes thinking, tapping her fingers against her lips_. 

“ _Four bottles and you‘re buying the gift. I'm just picking it out. Only the best for my godchild. Take it or leave it_ ” _she said extending her hand_.

“ _Somehow I feel like I have the worse end of this deal_.” _he said shaking her hand, and she laughed_.

“ _Oh, you do. You're not the best at making deals. Don't fall in love with me after seeing my dress_.” _She winked as he laughed it off, hoping she didn't catch the nervousness in his voice_.

Now she stood on the steps of her former school. Apart of her almost turned running off the grounds apparating home. It was one thing to go out to Diagon and Hogsmeade. This was a huge reminder of what she did. Her stomach twisted into knots. Her palms were sweaty and she couldn't shake the feeling something bad would happen. Pansy tried to stop thinking about it. When she did, it only came back stronger. Until, a familiar warm hand rested on her shoulder. She could feel the calloused padding of his palms through the lace fabric. Suddenly she felt more at ease knowing he was there.

When she turned to face the shy Gryffindor he was immediately taken with the raven haired beauty. She wore a fitted emerald gown with an overlay of lace. Hugging her curves nicely, to nicely in fact. The lace reminded him of green vines on various plants. After regaining her sense of self back, Pansy went back to blunt bangs. Tonight they were on full display with her hair tied loosely in a braided knot sitting at the base of her neck. Neville tried to recover from his expression quickly. Based on her know it all smirk across her dark red lips, she noticed. Those lips looked dangerously kissable.

Since January, Neville found himself around the pure-blood princess frequently. He could blame it on being godparents. Truth be told he's become infatuated with her. Pansy has a hard layer to break through but, when he did he found this amazing woman Luna always talked about. She was everything he ever wanted in a witch. Aside from her beauty, Pansy was ambitious, strong willed, smart, and loved herbology as much as he did. In fact, she has her own greenhouse at the Parkinson Estate. He learned small things about her like she only took her coffee black and only wore pure silver jewelry. It was rare to see her laugh but, when she did he found himself enamored with it. Her laugh was loud and enchanting, he thought it was cute the way her nose scrunched when she found something hilarious. Whenever she was near he always felt like pixies were flying in his stomach. Pansy Parkinson was perfect to him. Neville wasn't sure what to do about that. Was this just a crush or something more? Could he really break a promise if he wanted to be with her? Luckily he had a few more months to figure out his feelings. When Pansy looks the way she does tonight, it complicates things to say the least.

“Kneazle got your tongue, Longbottom?” she said playfully. 

“Nope. No. You look very um.. nice.”

“Nice? Not beautiful? Morgana! I have to try harder next time.” A flirty smile played across her red lips. Neville wasn't good with complimenting witches. Especially those who have dark hair and eyes shining like emeralds. The type of witch who constantly took his breath way even when she shouldn't. He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“You look Beautiful Pans. Is that better?” offering a grin, holding out his arm for her to take.

 _Too beautiful_ , _he thought_.

“Much better.” she replied looping her arm with his. Pansy took a deep breath as they walked into their former school. She had to remind herself to breathe. It was just Longbottom she laughed to herself, Just Longbottom. She said it in her head as if it were a simple thing to dismiss. What a fucking lie that was.

They walked together through the Main Hall of Hogwarts. The nerves of the ball replaced with new ones surrounding the particular Wizard she was in arms with. Pansy tried to ignore how fast her heart was beating. Or how right this felt. They looked like a real couple of pureblood perfection. To her, this didn't feel like friendship. It felt more than that. Pansy often wondered if Neville felt the same. Based on the small glances he made when he thought she wasn’t looking, the playful touches, or how he licked his lips when he said goodbye, she thought so. Hiding her feelings wasn't easy. Every time she thought she succeed he would say something sweet, make a gesture, or send her a look that set her heart a blaze. She had to fall for the noblest guy in all the Wizarding World. The one who gave up a chance at love for a friend. 

Approaching the Great Hall Neville slowed his footing, “You sure you'll be all right?” He asked concerned.

“Yes.” Neville worrying over her should not make her heart race. It did anyway.

They transformed the Great Hall into a ballroom similar to the Yule Ball back in fourth year. This time it didn't resemble an Ice palace. The room had the same look of the Great Hall. Long tables and benches were replaced with small round tables. Enchanted instruments, in the back where the professors sat, played wizard waltzing music. Candle light on every table and with the ceiling charmed as a starry night sky. It all felt romantic, too romantic. To Pansy's surprise nobody glanced or sneered in her direction. There was a memorial table filled with moving images of fallen heroes. Her heart sank a little. Every single one of them gave their lives for a cause, a side they believed in. She wanted to turn in Potter for her own survival. Neville noticed her anxiousness deciding it would be best to visit the table later. They both saw the glowing pale hair of Luna as she waved frantically at them. Good. Being around Luna and Theo would keep them from thoughts of each other. At least they hoped.

An hour and two glasses of elf wine later, Neville stood up and offered Pansy his hand, “Would you like to dance? Everyone else is. I'm pretty good at it.” 

She stared up at his curious green eyes. The wine flowing through her veins. Pansy wasn't sure what to say. In her tipsy state this wasn't a good idea.

“Yes.” She replied slipping her hand into his. 

Neville led her to the dance floor resting his hand on the swell of her back. Trying not to think of how soft her skin felt under his palms. Wondering how far down this open back on her gown went as he held her close, swaying gently to the music. As Pansy rested her opposite hand on his shoulder. They didn't talk. Pansy wouldn't trust the words that would fall from her lips. Neville has a wonderful way of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. The sounds of string and woodwind instruments filling their ears. Neville watched her relaxed expression as her cheeks glowed into a rosy hue. Pansy didn't expect the swift turn he pulled. The motion nearly caught her off guard. With a little laugh and a charming smirk he steadied her resting his hand firmly on her hip. If before was romantic this was intimate. She didn't realize her hand lowered now splayed across the front of his suit. 

For a moment Pansy forgot she was in a room with other people. She didn't hear the music anymore. The only thing the Parkinson heiress saw, was him. Licking her lips as she looked up into his shining green eyes. The realization hitting her like a jinx to the chest. The feeling she has tried to suppress raised and bubbled over within herself. He was the sun breaking away the darkness in her life. Pansy kept her heart locked away forever in slumber, and of all people Neville Longbottom awoke it. All she hoped was that she wasn't too late. Maybe she could save him from this mistake he was making. 

“Neville?” A kind, feminine voice next to them spoke shattering Pansy's thought. A blonde woman stood there smiling in a light blue floor-length gown. She seemed unaware of how close Pansy was to her fiance.

“Hannah? I thought you still had more of your mission.” He asked confused to her appearance.

“We had a few missions in Scotland so we stopped by. See Justin and the other members are over there.” Hannah pointed to a few tables away.

Pansy immediately let go of Neville retreating into the crowd, quietly making her way towards the entrance of the Great Hall. She looked up at Neville once watching him awkwardly give Hannah a kiss on the cheek followed by a hug. His sympathetic eyes lifted locking with her own as she frowned and walked away. Her heart ached as she retreated to the one place that calmed her so many years ago.

Pansy made her way through the corridors and out to the Greenhouse. Back in eighth year when she was bullied constantly this is where she retreated. Her love of herbology, and the silence gave her peace. Pansy pulled out her wand transfiguring her black heels into flats. With a quick alohomora she opened the door and walked inside. Pansy welcomed the floral and earthy scents, she felt at home in here. It wasn't long before she heard the door open and close quietly. She knew who it was before he spoke.

“You, um you left me.” Neville said.

“Oh, did I? How observant you are Longbottom.” rolling her eyes to the obvious comment, “Shouldn't you be with your fiance? Instead of here with me?” Pansy turned around her arms folded across her chest.

Neville swallowed hard. The moonlight shining in through the ceiling made her appear like an otherworldly beauty, “I-I wanted to make sure you were all right. I uh.. I worried about you, you know when you ran off.”

“Why?” She asked

“It wasn't obvious?” A slight curiosity to his voice. Neville rubbed the back of his neck, kicking loose soil under his black dragon oxfords.

“Entertain me.” she leaned against a worn down workbench. Pansy knew why she wanted confirmation. 

If he could admit it there could be a way. Maybe she wasn't too late. Studying love and the effects of it, she knew how he felt no matter how hard they both tried to fight it. Tonight proved that. Neville made his way over to the pureblood beauty, brushing a small strand of her hair back into place. Pansy froze as his hand stroked her cheek. Breathing deeply, her dark green eyes darting back and forth watching him intently, as his tongue swept across as he bit down on his bottom lip. The earthy scents of cedarwood and amber musk with a hint of citrus intoxicated her senses. Time slowed, she was sure as he inched closer to her. His nose touching hers, Pansy could feel his warm breath against her lips. She wanted this in the worst way but the question remained in her mind.

“Are you still engaged?” She whispered her hands splayed across his chest preventing him any further. Neville's gaze darted up from her red lips. His eyes widened in surprise at her question. Pinching the bridge of her nose laughing in disbelief, “Look. I may be a bitch but, I would never kiss another witches fiance.”

"Pansy, I had to know if this was real or if I was forcing myself to like you because this promise I made. I didn't want to break it, if this wasn't anything. Then she showed up tonight and I think I know.” Pansy clenched her fists, knuckles turning white. The mere thought of him forcing himself fueled her body with hurt and anger.

“Forcing yourself? Honestly Nev, do you think before you talk?” Pansy pushed away from him walking towards the entrance of the greenhouse. Moving passed Neville fighting the wetness in her eyes.

“Pans.” He murmured, “That came out wrong.” he reached out grabbing her hand. As soon as he touched her. She tore away.

“Don't,” she spat, “You know what Longbottom? I'm not a sodding git so listen here. I research love, true and falsified variations. I know what's real. I know this,” waving her hands furiously between them, “Is not _you_ forcing yourself to like me” She said mockingly. Pansy took a deep breath, “You're throwing something real away and it fucking hurts.”

“I didn't choose her, well not exactly.” He stammered, “I made a promise. I have to keep to that.”

“What about your feelings Neville?” holding back tears, her voice barely audible, “What about _mine_?”

“I- I don't know.” Damn his chivalrous nature. 

Neville doesn't break promises. However, seeing how much it hurt Pansy broke him. He wished he could take it all back.

“Oh, For the love of Morgana! You're a bloody idiot! Figure it out Longbottom!” She continued to the door wrapping her hand around the doorknob. Turning back to look at him once more. If she wasn't hurting before the look in his eyes shattered her. Pansy tried her hardest to show no emotion. She hoped to the gods her expression showed what she wanted to say: _Make the right choice_ , _Nev_ , as she slammed the door shut storming off the school grounds.

Ten days later Neville stared solemnly outside the window of his office. He yawned staring out at the grey clouds as exhaustion took over. Since the ball, sleeping didn't come easy to him. Every time he closed his eyes, an image of Pansy Parkinson appeared. When he dreamed, it was of that night. The way she smiled at him made Neville feel like he was the only man alive. Her laugh when he spun her echoed in his mind. Why does he have to stay stuck on doing the right thing? He wished for a sign to help him of his misery. That's when he heard the click of the door but didn't bother to look. The figure sighed sitting down in the chair across his desk. The thud of dragonhide boots hitting his desk and the creek of a chair leaning back told him exactly who it was. 

“Boots off the desk, Nott.” Neville spoke without a single glance his way.

“Quite comfy this way thanks. Besides you're not my superior. Unfortunately for us both we're partners.” 

“We've been partners for three years.”

“Yes, and what an unfortunate three years it's been.” That earned a scoff and a sideways glance. They both knew it was a lie. Because of their partnership and Luna they became close. Theo smirked at the war hero in victory. Getting Neville to react to anything these days was surprising.

“What do you want? Do we have a case?” Neville turned around looking at Theo. The newly appointed Lord Nott noticed the exhaustion and brokenness in his partners features.

“Salazar! Parkinson did a number on you," Neville frowned at the mention of her name, Theo sighed, “I have a case. It's you and getting your dumbarse to listen. You look like all your fucking plants died. It's sad and pathetic, now sit down.”

“I'll stand thanks. I don't care for boots in my face.” Theo scoffed, rolling his eyes, sliding his feet down to the tiled floor. Neville offered a tight smile sitting down in his black chair.

“Better your majesty? Good. Let's get this out. You can tell me what happened at the ball, yes Luna and I know. Or we can sit here until Merlin knows when and I pry the information out.” Neville sighed his head and heart both aching. He refused to deal with Nott's games, especially today. 

As soon as Neville opened his mouth starting with January, Theo immediately regretted the decision, “Longbottom, I know about January and every other sodding instance. Witches talk you know. If Lu knows, I know. Pans will barely speak to her unless work related. Luna says she's miserable. Call me barmy but I'm sure you're the reason. I'll save even more time we saw you both dancing. Start with Abbott.”

Neville glared at him, the one place he didn't want to start was with Hannah. If Nott wanted a story, then he wanted to start from the beginning. The Nott heir folded his arms over his chest. He had his hardened Auror expression letting Neville know he was serious. The chivalrous wizard ran his fingers through his short, dark hair. Starting at the moment Pansy snuck away, how he watched as her green lace dress disappeared into the crowd. The panicked thought of her leaving and him not saying goodbye. When he suddenly saw her at the hall's entrance he locked eyes with her. Neville confessed in that moment all he wanted to do was run to her. He excused himself from Hannah to find Pansy. That's where things went from a great night to terrible. Theo sat back and listened as Neville recounted the fight watching Pansy walk away for good. 

“Merlin's beard you are the world's biggest git.” Theo said rubbing his temples. 

“Yeah, thanks.” he replied sourly

“I wish I had firewhiskey right now,” Neville smirked opening a drawer, pulling out two shot glasses and a small bottle. Pouring the brightly colored amber liquid into each glass as they knocked back the contents Theo continued, “I know you have this right thing to do complex. You feel compelled to marry Abbott. We warned you not to. You didn't listen now look at yourself. You are fucking miserable without Pans. I'm no expert in this but, you're not doing anyone any favors by playing the good guy here.”

Neville went to speak when there was a knock at the door. Theo stood up to answer the door and Neville quickly hid the shot glasses and firewhiskey. In walked Hannah Abbott.

“Auror Nott. Hope things are well. Congratulations on the baby. May I have a word alone with Neville?” she smiled. 

“Anything for the future Mrs.Longbottom and thank you. Don‘t forget about the paperwork Longbottom. I wouldn't _hesitate_. Do it _soon_.” Neville nodded in response. Theo looked directly at his partner tilting his head towards Hannah making his way out, closing the door behind him. 

It was just him and Hannah now. Hannah sat down continuing to avert his gaze. She played with the frills of her purple dress sighing, “Neville, I wanted to tell you at the ball. When you returned from your Floo call, you seemed upset. I didn't want to upset you anymore.”

Neville furrowed his eyebrows, looking pensively at her, “I don't understand. What's wrong? I thought you were in France anyways?”

“I am. I had permission to Portkey here today and talk to you. I’m not sure how to tell you. So I’ll just come out and say it. Listen, I really appreciate what you‘re doing for me but, I don't want to be engaged anymore. My Mediwitch missions reunited me with Justin and we fell in love. My parents at least understood. I feel terrible about this.”

Neville stood up making his way around the desk and stacks of books. He kneeled down in front of Hannah wrapping her in a hug. The motion caught her off guard. Feelings or not when you break off an engagement usually the other person doesn't hug you. 

“Thank you. I was going to tell you the same, actually. I met someone, but I felt guilty breaking this promise.” He confessed.

“Pansy?“ Hannah smiled Looking down at Neville's surprised expression, “It was fairly obvious at the ball. I‘m glad this worked out for us. I should probably go. I'm to report back as soon as possible. Friends still right?”

“Friends.” He smiled as they both stood up walking to the door. Neville opened it for her. She muttered a thank you. He walked across the hall to Theo's office.

“Cover for me?” He asked.

“Depends. Are you going to the Department of Mysteries?” Theo asked twirling his wand in between his fingers, “If so, then yes. Providing things go well I'll see you tomorrow. You owe me, Longbottom.”

Neville muttered a thanks hurrying to the lifts. The lift twisted and turned making its way through the Ministry, finally arriving at level nine. He anxiously made his way through the darkened halls. Walking past the time room and the Hall of Prophecy. A few doors down to his left stood a large blue, ornate door, The locked room. Neville hasn't seen her since she stormed out of the Greenhouse. Knocking on the door not knowing what he would say. A moment later the door slowly opened. Out walked a very pregnant Luna Lovegood eating peppermint imps.

“Oh, hello Neville! Quite surprised to see you here. Are you looking for Pansy?” Her airy voice questioned.

“Yeah, I am. Feeling well Luna?”

“Today yes. Some days I can be quite sick. We slept in the bathroom once! Did you talk to Theodore? I was concerned about Pansy. Her wrackspurts are quite depressed. Theo said you were the same. He didn't want me to stress. He offered to talk to you. I'll have to reward him. Oh, and Pansy isn't here. I sent her home. She was tired and sad.” Luna spoke without a care in the world.

“Right. Well, I'd better get going then. I'm sorry to disturb your work.” He replied. 

“Oh, it's quite alright,” She spoke rubbing her belly.

“Thanks, Luna.” She nodded as He ran off back to the lift. Neville thanked the gods Pansy told him where she lived. 

He apparated to the front of a brick building with several floors in muggle London. The sun broke through the grey clouds. Neville took it as a good sign as he walked inside. He preferred the muggle lifts they didn't twist all over. Making it to the fourth floor and the seventh flat. The door opened before he could knock. 

For days now she tossed and turned, unable to sleep or think straight. Her heart was battle worn. Why is love so fucking difficult? was the question swirling in her mind. Why did she fall for him of all people? Right, because he was charming, chivalrous and kind. He was the sunrise, the dawn to her dark, broken life. Yet he wasn’t hers. 

_Love is a fucking joke_ , she thought to herself, _maybe I should transfer_.

Pansy was secretly thankful Luna let her go home early. Truth be told if Luna didn’t drag her to the Three Broomsticks that night Pansy wouldn’t be in this situation. Then again, nobody expected her to fall for Neville Longbottom. Pansy tried to shake her head from thoughts of him. It was impossible when he was the only thing on her mind. Running her hands through her soft black tresses yawing with exhaustion. She walked to the kitchen tapping her wand on the kettle, warming water for tea. Fixing herself a cup of earl grey tea inhaling the aroma of bergamot as she blew the steam away. She sighed picking up an old copy of The Daily Prophet, her heart ached seeing his face displayed on the cover. Neville wore a tight-lipped smile, standing next to Hannah, she learned this was his uncomfortable look. The one he used when he wasn’t sure how to act. Pansy watched as the image moved. Neville and Hannah smiled awkwardly at each other, then faced the camera. Every time he looked forward she felt like he was looking directly at her. It was both comforting and unsettling. Having enough of the image she cast _incendio_ watching him disappear within the flames. Bringing her ivory hands to her temples she rubbed them furiously. 

Suddenly her wards went off. Few people knew her location. Placing her cup of tea down, grabbing her wand Pansy walked to her door swinging it open. There he stood in his Auror uniform with that stupid smile on his face that made her weak. She refused to give in letting her anger show instead no matter how happy she was to see him.

“What?” She snapped. 

“I'm sorry.” He confessed, “For everything. You were right. Hannah and I made a barmy promise.”

“I'm gonna stop you right there Longbottom because if you’re still engaged…”

“I’m not! I mean no, no I’m not. We broke it off today actually. I didn't mean interrupt you.” wetting his lips summoning his Gryffindor courage “ I want you, Pansy.”

“Good.” She smiled. Gripping his shirt Pansy closed the distance between them claiming his lips in a passionate kiss, tugging him into her flat as he kicked the door shut.

“Don't you want to know what happened?” He asked breaking the kiss.

“Just shut up and kiss me, Longbottom.” he didn't hesitate as he kissed her desperately.

Pansy raked her hands through his chestnut hair pulling him closer, deepening the kiss, his tongue stroking hers as he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. His hands moved under her black dress, sliding up and over her soft thighs grasping her pert cheeks firmly as he carried her to the bedroom. Both of them desperately aching for the other. Pansy reached down pulling her dress off overhead, unclasping her black lace bra discarding them both to the floor. Her lips trailed along his jawline leaving colorful bruises down to his clavicle, while undoing the buttons of his shirt. She smiled feeling his throbbing erection against her damp knickers. Neville placed her down gently on the emerald sheets, making quick work to remove his clothing, kicking his boots off simultaneously. Flashing a seductive smirk, Pansy wrapped her soft hands around his cock pumping in fast, long strokes. Neville hissed at the contact, her thumb spreading his glistening pre come over the head of his throbbing member. A throaty groan escaped him as he pushed her into the mattress.

Hovering over her, dipping his hand under her dampened knickers. Stroking her wet clit while pressing his fingers into her core. Taking her breast into his mouth flicking her pink nipple with his tongue, grasping the other with his free hand squeezing the soft mound. She moaned lost in a world of pleasure but; it wasn’t enough she craved more of him. Pansy let go of his throbbing member attempting to pull her knickers off. Understanding her urge Neville removed his fingers from her, discarding the unwanted undergarment. Stroking her entrance with his cock watching Pansy with a lustful gaze pressing in, slowly at first, allowing her muscles to conform to him. Both of them moaned at the contact.

His green eyes bore into hers running his thumb along her cheekbone. Pansy pulled him down to her needing Neville’s lips on hers. One hand tangled in her raven hair gripping it tightly as he fucked her into the mattress. The other switching between her breasts, squeezing and twisting her erect nipples. Pansy's tongue swept along his neck up to his earlobe. Kissing under his ear she could taste the saltiness on his skin. Her fingers tugging at his sweaty locks while she wrapped her legs around his thighs as he thrust deeper into her. 

The heady-scented room filled with sounds of breathy moans and skin against skin. His continuous thrusting becoming more erratic. He knew his climax was rapidly approaching. Pansy dug her nails into his shoulder, her hips quaking against him. Neville brought his fingers from her breast down to her clit rubbing vigorously. Quickly, he reached for her hand entwining the two above her head like a halo. Crashing his lips to hers with a fiery passion, groaning roughly as he stiffened, spilling into her. Pansy felt the heat from her abdomen spreading like wildfire through her body, her muscles tightened and her hips shook as a wave of pleasure sent her over the edge.

Pulling out of her he rolled onto the cool mattress. Wiping beads of sweat from his forehead. Both of their chests rising and falling rapidly catching their breaths. Pansy snuggled up to him resting her hands tracing patterns along his chest. Neville looked down at her brushing strands of hair from Pansy's face.

“Circe,” she breathed, “That was... wow…”

“Yeah.” he agreed.

“Again?” she smirked playfully. 

“Yeah.” she climbed on top of him, her fingers tracing the muscles on his toned chest.

“I hope you’re not planning to go anywhere Longbottom. I’m not letting any of this go.” Pansy motioned at him.

Neville sat up his fingers brushing along her shoulder, “Me or my body?” he questioned.

“Both, you git.” capturing his lips in a heated kiss. For once in her life everything fell into place. In that moment, she thanked the gods Neville Longbottom walked into her life. With her heart fully awoken her luck was finally changing.


End file.
